Talk:Stunts
New Stunt? Can I add the "twisted sister" stunt to this page? :What? [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] ::"Twisted sister" is not an official stunt, so it does not belong in the article. Speaking of unofficial stunts... :::WTF is a Twisted Sister? [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 05:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay than not... btw a twisted sister is easy yet kinda rare, it's doing 2 barrel rolls whilst performing a 360degree flatspin. that's all... :::::So it's basically a Rodeo x2 [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 15:11, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :In terms of snowboarding, it would be a 720º Misty. =p :: A Rodeo & Misty are basically the same thing. Rodeo is backflip & spin. Misty is frontflip & spin. Try doing a Misty on BP, it's hard. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:19, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::The quadruple barrel roll the Extreme Hot Rod is capable of in the Quarry is technically a rodeo right? (rodeos are pretty easy to come by) The "Misty" in BP is when you slide/flatspin the front wheels of your car into a split ramp, so Spoil-t is right about the stunt being difficult to perform. When I first started playing the game, I actually learned to easily perform a misty in freeburn, but after I took a 1-2 week break from Paradise, it's like I lost all knowledge of it. I actually got about 3-4 barrel rolls out of the misty once. I was leaping from the Quarry Super Jump, and I think I was using the Carbon X12 or Carbon Hydros Custom. Stunts Shouldn't Grind & Two-wheeling be deleted? I think unofficial stunts are only worth an "honorable mention" of sorts in the stunts & driving skills article. They definitely do not deserve their own wiki page. :I agree on deleting them. Both articles aren't written the best in the first place (sorry Simon), and could use a rewrite into Stunts and driving skills. Were you... umm... volunteering to fix this Konig? =) ::I suppose I could, although I'm not sure what kind of rewrite you were suggesting. I don't think either stunt needs a big description. :::Neither do I. ::::I was thinking of writing the following in the main article, but it just doesn't feel right adding this kind of information. *'Unofficial Stunts''' Stunts listed here have not been made official by Criterion Games, and are usually self-created by Burnout fans. *'Grind' Short Description *'Two-Wheeling' Short Description Do you see what I mean? I don't like completely purging someone's work, but I'm thinking that we are better off not having any unofficial stunts in the article, and should resort to a forum thread so that members can tell us about the new "stunts" that they have performed, if necessary. In the case of barrel roll & flatspin variations, names for each stunt cannot be submitted, but videos showing them, or detailed explanations on how to perform them would be accepted. I think Spoil-t would know what I'm talking about more than anyone. :No, I know exactly what you mean. I am all for the official information. On the other hand, there is no problem having an article for glossary sake. You can incorporate as much as you feel is necessary into the main article, and keep the other page as a subtle definition and categorize it Category:Glossary. When it comes to streamlining information, I don't feel it's destroying others work. All in all, it benefits the site one way or another.